custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Order of Mata Nui (Fragmented)
The Order of Mata Nui is an extremely secretive organization founded by Toa Helryx after the Hand of Artahka was disbanded to carry out the Will of Mata Nui in the Fragmented Universe. It is responsible for the creation of Shadow's End. Long ago the Order had been infiltrated by members of the Legion of Chaos and the organization crippled as a war broke out between the two factions. The members that were still loyal to Mata Nui became members of Shadow's End. History Origins To be added Cro To be added Echoes To be added Shadow's End Helryx formed the group when she discovered that traces of the Power Stone of Earth were found originating from a blacksmith's shop in Metru Nui, where a murder had been recently committed. She then set out Arker, Implex, Skyer, Coltrix and Kinla out to investigate it, and maybe they would find the stone. They checked out the security footage and saw a Shadow Matoran killing the blacksmith, and taking the Stone. They reported back to her when she revealed her plans to them, and are made aware of the Dark Shadow. They set out to find the stone, and destroy the evil of the Universe. They later decide to go under the alias of the Order of Heroes, and they decided on Arker to be their leader. They returned to Helryx's office to be informed that the city was being attacked by the Matoran from the Blacksmith's Shop. They were also told that he was using the Power Stone of Earth to attack the city. They went to the city to confront the Matoran, and found that he was Skyer's Counterpart from the Obscure Alternate Universe. He then proceeded to knock Arker, Implex, and Coltrix with the Power of the stone. Skyer then continued to monologue to Skyer and Kinla, leaving time for Arker to sneak up on the Matoran and knock him out. They had obtained their first Power Stone. Later in Helryx's office, they informed her about Alternate Skyer's origins, and they said it wasn't surprising seeing as they suspected that the Fragmented and another Universe were colliding, and that this Universe must be the one where Alternate Skyer came from. They were told that this is the reason that they must destroy the Dark Shadow, for the sake of all Universes. They there, truly accepted their mission. The Archive They were called into Helryx's office and informed that a mining crew in Onu-Metru discovered a ancient Great Being building know as The Archive, and that it might hold a Power Stone. They travel to Onu-Metru and ask the Mining Chief how they discovered the building. They said they had just found it while they were mining, and that they had tried to send a Matoran down, but they had fallen into the hole. Arker says they have to go down after him, and they lower him down. When he is about half-way down, the ground shakes and all the Toa fell into the hole. They woke up and found themselves deep underground, right in front of the Archive. They looked around for a door for a while until Kinla opened the door to the Archive accidentally. They went inside and found all the relics that the Great Beings had stored away down there. They found a strange being down there, until they heard a clanging noise coming from somewhere in the Archive. They investigated and found the miner, a De-Matoran named Iyre. They asked what he was doing down here, and he told them. He said that he read a bunch of documents that had secret information from the Great Beings. Arker and Implex resolved to take him with them to the other, fearing he knew too much. He then showed them a prototype transport vehicle know as the Mark 1. The building began to shake from a bio-quake and they used the Mark 1 to get out of there. Somewhere in Po-Metru, they came out of the Archive. Iyre asked what they were going to do next, and Arker said that he has to come with them. Iyre says he forgot, and then he pulled out the Power Stone of Water. When they tried to get Iyre to hand over the Stone, he wouldn't. Arker revealed they were Order of Mata Nui and that they needed the Stone. Arker also said that they were taskforce assigned to find the Stones, ignoring Implex's pleading. Implex snapped and slapped Arker in the face. Iyre said that they were after him, and he then used his gun which was set on Massive Stun, and he knocked them all out. They woke up hours later and found Iyre completely missing, and that he could be anywhere. Kinla suggested if they had a Mask of Possibilities, thinking it would help figure out a different outcome, which wouldn't help. Implex said they could contact Echo for help, but when they did, they were told to come back to the Order instantly. They were teleported back to Daxia. They were told that Shadow Skyer was gone and that Artix was dead. Arker suggested that there must be corrupt Order agents within the organization, but who. They set out to find them. A Route to Downfall When three bodies mysteriously showed up, Helryx called Shadow's End down to the morgue to reveal to them that they are actually called Freelancers. They also revealed that Skyer's evil counterpart was one of these, and that he had used technology from his Universe to give the Legion weapons in which they used to convince the Matoran of Metru Nui that the Toa were evil and that they were heroes. When Helryx said that they were going to kill the Legion instead of imprisoning them, Arker objected to this and Helryx had Echo knock him out. Implex was also knocked out shortly afterwards when she also objected to the mission. Helryx asked if the other three wanted to object, and they didn't and they went on the mission. They arrived at the city and the Toa of Water quickly took out Frezon, who was keeping guard. They moved towards the Legion when they were noticed by Shadow and he opened fire on them, knocking Helryx and Kinla out. Coltrix was going to shoot Shadow when Echo told him not to and beamed them out, all except for Kinla. Back on Daxia Helryx was taken to the medical wing and Coltrix scolded for almost killing a high-value target. They then noticed Kinla was missing and Skyer demanded they go out and look for her but Echo said that the Legion had probably already taken her away and that they needed to wait for Arker and Implex to go save her. In Orpheus's base the Makuta had tied Kinla down and injected her with a poison that would make her serve him and go against the will of Mata Nui. A few hours later he and Implex woke from their sleep and Skyer and Coltrix told them that Kinla had been lost during the mission and they needed to find her. They traveled to Metru Nui to try and find her where they discovered the secret entrance to the Legion's base. They descended into the darkness below. In the belly of the beast, Kinla, now under control of Orpheus, attacked them. They combined their Elemental powers and knocked Kinla out of her trance and into Orpheus' chamber where he killed her. Skyer rushed forward and they confronted the Makuta. He abandoned the base and left Shadow, Frezon, Skyer and Velika to kill them. Arker fought Velika and he teleported them to a tall structure in Po-Metru. While they were fighting, Velika destroyed Arker's Lodestone Sword. Arker used his power over Magnetism to throw the Toa of Stone off the the structure and to his death. Drax then arrived and the Toa of Magnetism apologized for killing Velika, where he explained that sometimes a Toa must kill their opponent. He then gave the Toa his blade to replace his other one. He then teleported him back tot the fight. He knocked Shadow and Frezon out and brought them and Shadow Skyer to a temporary prison. Back in Helryx's office, they were congratulated on defeated the majority of the Legion. When asked about Velika, Drax sent a transmission to them and informed them of the Toa of Stone's death. After the transmission ended, the building began to shake as the Great Spirit Mata Nui awoke. But, the Makuta quickly took over and said that he was now in control, his reign of shadows beginning. Falling Apart To be added Current Members *Helryx - Leader *Echo - Second-in-Command *Mersery *Niha *Urian *Chalka *Drax *Glonor *Axonn *Brutaka *Dekar-Hydraxon *Jerbraz *Johmak *Mazeka *Tobduk *Trinuma Toa *Arker *Implex *Skyer *Coltrix *Lamos *Tayluu *Jareroden *Tollubo *Krakua Servants *Grunge *Lari *Ganon *Varr *Venthur Appearances *''Fallen Heroes'' *''Haunted Origins'' *''Echoes in the Past'' *''The Arker Chronicles'' *''Obscurity'' Trivia *The Order of Mata Nui is one of the original central plot-points from 's story back in 2011. Category:Fragmented Alternate Universe Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Organizations